elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Thrall
|tome = Obtained through quest |tomeID = }} Flame Thrall is a Master-level Conjuration spell in . Casting it permanently summons a Flame Atronach. The atronach follows and defends its master until banished, killed, or turned. Attributes *Health: 242 *Health with Elemental Potency perk: 358 Flame Thralls have twice as much health as a Conjured Flame Atronach. Flame Thralls can be damaged by Cloak spells, such as Lightning Cloak. Since Flame Thralls are resistant to fire damage, area of effect spells of that element do not harm it. In addition to Firebolt, Flame Thralls are also able to use Flames, unlike Flame Atronachs. Perks *Summoner allows Thralls to be summoned at a greater distance. *Oblivion Binding allows Thralls summoned by the Dragonborn or other conjurers to be banished when attacked by bound weapons. *Elemental Potency increases damage done by Thralls by 50%. *Twin Souls allows two Flame Thralls or one Flame Thrall and another conjured Daedra to be on the field simultaneously. *Although elementally fire, Flame Thralls are not affected by the Destruction perk Augmented Flames. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 1260 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Phinis Gestor at the College of Winterhold gives this spell after the completion of the Conjuration Ritual Spell, which requires at least 90 Conjuration. Frost Thrall, Storm Thrall and Dead Thrall spell tomes can also be purchased at this time. *Upon entering Apocrypha (The Sallow Regent) in , it is possible to find a tome at the end, next to the Black Book. Trivia *If one does not have the required Magicka, it is possible to use the power Secret of Arcana (spells cost no Magicka for 30 seconds) to conjure the Flame Thrall. The power can be acquired by reading the Black Book: Filament and Filigree, obtained at the completion of the corresponding quest. *Like the other Master-level Conjuration spells, it takes two hands to cast the Flame Thrall spell. This means that it is best not to cast this spell in the midst of combat, unless one has a follower present, or another summoned creature via the Twin Souls perk, to keep the enemy occupied while the spell is being cast. Bugs * The thrall may fail to summon if the caster is wearing clothing or armor with Conjuration discount enchantments. It can be successfully summoned if the caster removes all such clothing and then casts the spell. Afterwards, he or she can re-equip all removed articles without consequence. *Conjuration spells Banish Daedra and Expel Daedra will not work because the thrall is too powerful for the spell. Also, weapons enchanted with Banish (Effect) will not work. However, with the Conjuration Dual Casting perk, the thrall can be expelled. * Casting master-level Conjuration spells may not work. This bug could be fixed by closing to desktop and reopening the game. * If a follower accidentally attacks a thrall with any spell, it will become permanently hostile to them, but not you, until disposed of. *The Flame Thrall may disappear after fast traveling. However, characters will still comment on the Dragonborn as if they still have a Flame Thrall with them, saying lines such as "dangerous magic." *The Flame Thrall may not follow the Dragonborn into indoor locations. Initially the Flame Thrall will spawn inside an interior location, behind the Dragonborn, but will exit through the same path that they use to enter. **This can be fixed by immediately running before the Flame Thrall exits the interior, then the Flame Thrall will follow as normal. **On rare occasions the Flame Thrall may disappear completely. Appearances * de:Flammendiener it:Servo della Fiamma ru:Огненный трэлл